Compact and lightweight notebook, laptop computers have become increasingly popular due to their portability. In general, such a portable computer is composed of a main body having a keyboard and a lid, where the lid is hingedly attached to the main body of the portable computer. A flat panel display is typically mounted on the lid. Or in some instances it could be said that the flat panel display forms a lid covering the keyboard of the main body. Usually, the lid is closed when the portable computer is not in use. Many of these devices include mechanisms, typically mechanical, to detect the closure of the lid. These detection mechanisms are tied to power saving circuitry, hardware or software, to effectuate a power savings mode when the lid is detected as closed. Similar detection and power savings mode have been employed in flip phones.
However, the aforementioned mechanical lid detection mechanism do not work for tablet type devices that do not have an integrated cover.